User talk:Sadow-sama
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fantasia Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I IS BUSEH D:--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 12:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I like the concept; although my personal opinion is that Japanese shouldn't be used in this universe I don't really mind. He does good work and the Valkyrie look really good so far--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 16:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Woah Woah, sorry I did not notice the question about the quotes. There isn't an uploaded Quotation template, I'll add it up now. I don't have the time to do all of these so give it 5 minutes the set them up like this. (Edit this page and you'll see the setup)--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 19:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I see. Is there any way you can limit the amount of quotes cause that Is a Hell of a Lotta work for me ~_~--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 19:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I added them all--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 19:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ~_~--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) If you have something, I'd be willing to see it--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Love it ^_^ I appreciate the kind gesture Sadow. I'm leaving for the gym now and I won't be back till tonight, so cya then--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) For the fifth time, I'm having some computer issues. End results is that tommorow I have mail the computer back to Dell, for the fourth replacement labtop =/. I apologize for my lack of activity, I'll pick up when I get my new labtop back. Whenever Dell doesn't fell like fucking me over, that is.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 02:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Faerun Faerun is a world in Forgotten Realms, by Wizards of the Coast. You can go here for more information. As for the Necromancy, well, I had originally created it at the Fairy Tail fanon, and furthermore the Necromancy my character practices is slightly different than the use of arcane magic (which is typical in most non-dnd settings), hence the distinction. Abaddon is very much a dnd character ported to this wiki, so he'll have abilities that correspond to it. Planeswalker if you know is a term denoting beings who have the ability to travel from one dimension to the next and are generally powerful individuals, capable of handling most threats (be they monsters, mystical events, etc). I'm using the class description for the "Dark Paladin" which is called the Antipaladin in Pathfinder (the new version of dnd) and probably if not all of their monsters. You can find information on that here. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 14:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) My Inferno To be honest, I'm a little surprised you havent decided to port over the original Sadow from your wiki, "My Inferno". I had thought that those stories, and the character were quite interesting, and was disappointed to see that you havent used them. You should try bringing them, or making more use of em. You have quite a cast of characters and stories going on. You should keep it up. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 14:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) This, bleach, naruto, whatever works ya know? I'm sure you could pull it off. Hell it seems MI was originally intended for a bleach universe anyway. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, most of your stories seemed to have started on the original Bleach Fanon, but when you delved into heaven/hell, and whatnot things sorta diverged until you created a new universe. I figure you'd have ported them over, story and all, or adapted it in some fashion. Or if you were up to a reboot of the series to change some of the things you thought you could do better, or whatever. When I first saw Sadow on the Bleach fanon, I had thought you'd be porting over your My Inferno Sadow, so I thought it odd that you didnt. Though given your current theme of characters you seem very much inclined to go with "evil" protagonists than "good" or even "neutral" ones. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 19:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'm game. I take periodic brakes from fanon is all. Evnyofdeath 22:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Not a clue. Evnyofdeath 22:21, December 14, 2011 (UTC)